


To Build a Home

by desertredwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Celebrations, Christmas stories, Could Be Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Relationships, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Relationship(s), Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Golden Snitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Seven years of Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, through the eyes of two often overlooked Slytherin girls, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. There's friendship and romance, but more importantly, it's about the journey of discovering that 'home' is more than a place. Eventual Daphne/Tracey. [A series of 24 loosely connected oneshots and drabbles.]





	1. First Year: Making Friends and Finding Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

“Can I help you?”

Daphne Greengrass stared at the petite brunette, who had just plopped down on the couch next to her moments ago.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” the girl stated without preamble. “All of the older students are saying that the House Elves in the kitchens will give you whatever snack you want, if you ask nicely. I’ve always wanted to try eggnog, but my parents have never let me.”

“Okay…” Daphne said, unsure of where this all was leading.

“Seeing how it’s the first day of the winter holidays, I want to try it. The problem is that I don’t know where the kitchens are. The older students said that, as a first year, I have to find it myself.” At this proclamation, the girl rolled her eyes. “But I thought I’d ask someone else before aimlessly wandering around a magical castle alone …at night.”

“But, I’m also a first year,” Daphne pointed out.

“Yeah,” the girl’s eyes glimmered with mischief, “but that doesn’t mean you don’t know where the kitchens are. Can you show me?”

Daphne smirked. Quickly tying her blonde hair back into a loose braid, she took a moment to form her response.

“Okay, but you owe me,” she said.

“Yeah?” The girl raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Daphne smiled. “And I’m calling it in now.”

Daphne watched as the girl’s eyes darkened in suspicion.

“What do you want?” the smaller girl asked slowly.

“Your name,” Daphne responded smoothly. “I would like to be friends.”

There was a moment of silence before the brunette grinned and extended her hand.

“I’m Tracey,” she said. “Tracey Davis. And I would love to be your friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tracey Davis. I’m Daphne Greengrass. Now let’s see if we can get some eggnog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Advent Christmas Event at The Golden Snitch! It’s 24 drabbles and oneshots leading up to Christmas. Here are the general rules: I can’t combine with other challenges. The minimum word count is 100 words and the maximum is 1,000. Prompts must be used as stated (i.e. dialogue prompts used as dialogue prompts) and they must be holiday/Christmas-themed.
> 
> Prompt — Day 1: (word) Eggnog
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 296


	2. First Year: Lighting the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: What’s that? I don’t own Harry Potter? Darn. All rights go to respective owners.

“I don’t know if I like it here, Daphne.”

Daphne froze at the words. They were softly spoken, quiet enough that the few other students in the Slytherin common room didn’t hear them. But Daphne heard them clearly.

Glancing down at the book she was reading ( _Legends of Merlin and Morgana_ by Bathilda Bagshot), she marked her page and set it aside. Standing up, she grabbed a lantern with a fresh candle and pulled the girl sitting next to her up and onto her feet.

“Come on,” Daphne said. When Tracey didn’t respond, Daphne tugged on her hand again.

“Let’s go!” she said firmly.

Tracey sighed and they silently grabbed their cloaks on the way out of the common room. They made their way through the dark corridors to the one place they both knew they would be left alone: The Astronomy Tower.

Gently closing the Astronomy Tower door behind them, Daphne quickly cast a series of warming spells.

“Wow,” Tracey breathed, eyes widening in surprise. “How’d you do that?”

“I am a witch, Tracey,” Daphne replied, rolling her eyes. “Besides, Hermione Granger isn’t the only one to know a thing or two about magic.”

Tracey seemed to deflate slightly at her tone. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she muttered.

Daphne sighed. “I know,” she replied a bit more gently. “I’m sorry. Why do you want to leave Hogwarts?”

“What?” Tracey yelped, but quickly quieted as Daphne frantically motioned at her.

“Sorry,” she continued in a whisper. “But I never said that. I just said that I don’t know if I like it here. I don’t want to leave, but sometimes I feel like I don’t belong!”

“Oh,” Daphne replied.

“Oh?” Tracey questioned, her eyebrow raised slightly.

“I was just worried that you would leave me— Hogwarts,” Daphne corrected herself, before hesitantly smiling up at Tracey. “You’re my only friend here.”

“Oh,” Tracey replied softly.

“Yeah,” Daphne nodded. “Oh.”

The two girls remained silent for a moment more, before Tracey spoke up.

“Well,” she said, a confident grin slowly gracing her face, “we can’t have that, now can we? Besides you’re my only friend, too. If I leave, then both of us would not have anyone. If we stick together, then we’ll be okay.”

At this statement, Daphne pulled Tracey into a tight hug.

“We’ll be more than okay. You belong here, Trace,” she whispered fiercely in her friend’s ear. “And I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

The embrace stretched on for another moment, before the two girls parted. Tracey wiped at her eyes, while Daphne smiled.

“We should probably head back,” Daphne said.

Tracey looked up at the stars above them. “I don’t know,” she replied. “It seems really peaceful up here. We could tell stories.”

“Stories?” Daphne questioned, bewildered at the abrupt change of subject. “About what?”

“Magic,” Tracey replied, a gleam in her eye.

“And friendship?” Daphne said, cottoning on to the direction Tracey was going.

Tracey nodded excitedly. “And adventure!”

And that was how Daphne spent the rest of the night. In between refreshing warming charms, Daphne and Tracey switched on and off telling stories about their families, wizarding fairy tales, and adventures they wanted to have in the future.

Hours past in this fashion and the candle in their lantern melted down to just above the wick. The flame flickered out just as the sun was breaking the horizon.

“Come on, Trace,” Daphne said, nudging her dozing friend. “It’s almost morning. We have to get back before the others notice we are missing.” _If they haven’t already,_ she thought as an afterthought.

The two girls stretched out stiff muscles and silently made their way down out of the tower. At the bottom of the stairs, Tracey turned and looked at Daphne.

“Happy Christmas, Daphne,” she said.

Daphne felt a warm feeling blossom in her chest and she smiled back at her friend.

“Happy Christmas, Tracey,” Daphne replied.

Neither of the two young Slytherins noticed a grey tabby cat, with odd facial markings, silently follow them down out of the tower, and shadow them all the way back to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt — Day 2: (object) Candle
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 686


	3. First Year: Sweet Silver Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

“It sounds to me like someone needs to sing a Christmas carol!”

Daphne groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“Tracey, please. I have to study! Classes start tomorrow and I have to do well—” she said, trying to explain her prickly mood.

“Come on, Daphne! I promise it will help!”

“Tracey, I don’t want to—” Daphne said, before a strand of small jingle bells being sharply shaken in her face interrupted her.

“Gaily the ring, while people sing, songs of good cheer; Christmas is here,” Tracey’s clear alto sang out, echoing through the mostly empty common room.

“Trace, Christmas was last week!”

“Merry, merry, merry, merry, Christma—”

“ _Silencio_!”

The spell expertly and immediately suppressed Tracey’s singing. The two first year Slytherins spun around to find a glaring seventh year pointing his wand threatening at them from across the room.

Tracey glared at the seventh year, before ringing the bells defiantly in his direction.

Stifling laughter, Daphne closed her school books and dragged Tracey towards the common room entrance, before things escalated further.

“Come on, Tracey. Let’s go to the library and find a good counter spell for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt — Day 3: (dialogue) "It sounds to me like someone needs to sing a Christmas carol."
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 193


	4. Second Year: A Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

Daphne bit her lip as she stared at the assortment of astronomy equipment in front of her. She had already spent over an hour looking through the store — first at the books, then at the selection of stylish quills — before making her way to the elegant telescopes.

It may still only be August, but she wanted to plan ahead and get Tracey something special for Christmas. She just couldn't decide on what. Everything seemed perfect for her friend, yet at the same time Daphne felt like nothing was meeting her standards.

The longer she stared at the items before her, the more and more frustrated she felt.

"Having trouble deciding, dear?" the elderly witch, who owned the shop, kindly asked.

Daphne nodded. "I just can't decide," she said, trying to suppress the vexation in her voice. "I'm trying to find a gift for my friend, but nothing seems right."

"Come along," the shopkeeper replied with a smile. "I'm sure we'll find something perfect."

Daphne offered a hesitant smile in return. "Thanks,” she said, as she followed the woman to another section of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt — Day 4: (scenario) Picking out a Christmas gift for a loved one.
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 184


	5. Second Year: Ride or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

“Daphne … are you okay?”

Daphne looked up to see Tracey — fellow Slytherin and her best friend — looking at her with clear concern. She looked away and shakily exhaled. Her breath frosted in the air in front of her. Hands shaking, she tried unsuccessfully to calmly and steadily refold the parchment she held.

“Was it a letter from your parents?” Tracey asked hesitantly. They both knew that only her family could ever elicit such a response. Daphne nodded.

She was glad they were having this conversation outside, away from everyone else. Thankfully, it was the first day of winter break. The few students remaining in the castle were most likely curled up by their respective Common Room fireplaces.

They were alone and far from prying ears.

“Daphne, come on… Don’t leave me in the dark,” Tracey prompted nervously. “What did they say?”

“They found out.”

The words were like ice, chilling both of their hearts like the frosty weather never could.

“You mean…”

Daphne nodded stiffly. “They found out that you are a half-blood,” she replied. “And they have … _asked_ me to cut all ties with you. They also informed me that they were coming to pick me up tomorrow. _Apparently_ ,” she said the word in a scathing tone, “they are suddenly longing to spend Christmas with me.”

The two girls had long since stopped walking. Daphne stood stock still, looking at anything except Tracey. She could _feel_ her friend’s surprise and fear: surprise that they were able to hide if for so long, only to get caught now; fear that Daphne would listen to them and fall in-line with the Pureblood agenda. 

“What- What else did th-they say,” Tracey stuttered.

“Oh, what you would expect,” Daphne replied, her anger boiling to the surface. “That they are _so disappointed_ in me for keeping it a secret from them. They also managed to appropriately convey their displeasure with me, specifically in regards to the company I keep. All while nicely tying a pretty ribbon around the _request_ that I ‘go home’ for the holidays.”

“Well,” Tracey said, looking down at her boots, “I hope you can enjoy time with your family…” They both grimaced at the false hope and weak encouragement. Daphne had told Tracey about her home life. None of it would be fun.

Daphne looked down at the letter and felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears. _How dare they_. This was _her_ life! They had _no right_ to tell her who she could, or could not, befriend. Damning the consequences, she crumbled the parchment into a ball, threw it on the ground, and withdrew her wand. Tracey’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What are you—?”

“ _Incendio!_ ”

Tracey shrieked as the letter burst into flames, while Daphne smiled grimly. They looked at each other and Daphne took a deep breath.

“I’m going to have to lie to them,” she said, without preamble. “There will be things I have to tell them that are going to be mean or cruel. But I swear, on my life and honor, that I don’t mean them.”

“Daphne, you don’t have to do this for me…”

“Yes,” she responded instantly, “I do. You’re my best friend. _You_ are the family I got to choose.”

Tracey searched her face and Daphne tried to convey everything in one look. That she would always have her back; that she would never back down. Slowly, Tracey smiled and Daphne felt her heart lighten.

“Well,” Tracey said, her confidence leaking back into her voice, “we did promise each other, last Christmas, that we wouldn’t leave the other alone. So I guess we’re stuck with one another.”

“And besides,” Daphne teased, “I got your Christmas present back in _August_. I have to see you open it up in person. I spent _forever_ trying to pick out the perfect gift.”

“You did?! Daphne, what did you get me? _Daphne?_ ”

“Nope!” she said while turning back towards the castle. “You’ll have to wait until next week!” She looked over her shoulder and giggled at the sight of Tracey’s face. Her friend was torn between amusement and a desperate need to know.

“ _Daphne!_ ”

The courtyard filled with ringing laughter, as Daphne raced her Christmas-obsessed best friend back into the warmth of Hogwarts.

They would deal with the rest of it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt — Day 5: (word) Family
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 719


	6. Second Year: Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.

“Daphne, it’s beautiful,” Tracey whispered. “This is the best present _ever_!”

As she cradled the delicate shimmering orb, Tracey felt her heart flutter madly in chest. The sparkling light of distant stars and galaxies danced in the palm of her hand. The sphere was like a snow globe, except with the universe inside it.

“Do you really like it? I-I couldn’t really decide what you would like best. Everything seemed perfect, yet…” Daphne trailed off, and Tracey smirked at her out-of-character rambling. It was hard for her Pureblood friend to break out of her carefully constructed Slytherin Princess persona, but when she did — oh Morgana, it was _fun_.

“Not at the same time?” Tracey finished helpfully.

Daphne nodded. “Exactly,” she replied softly. “I just remembered Christmas Eve last year, and I thought you would like to be able to carry the stars with you.”

She seemed so hesitant and uncertain — and so unlike herself — that Tracey decided to remove any lingering doubt in her mind that this was a wonderful gift.

“Well, it’s the perfect Christmas present!” Tracey declared. Lightly jumping onto the couch next to Daphne, she carefully held up the orb. The glass sphere caught the light of the fire in the hearth, adding to the illusion and tinting the stars and galaxies a burnt orange. “Don’t you think it’s perfect? Because _I_ do. And as we both know, _I_ know Christmas the best!”

Daphne muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?” Tracey asked, a touch teasingly. “I can’t hear you!” She leaned her head against Daphne’s shoulder, only for her friend to recoil away.

“Daphne?”

Her friend flinched again, her face twisting in pain. Tracey knew her well enough by now that she could tell it was a mixture of emotional and physical hurt.

“What’s wrong?”

Heavy silence stretched over the Slytherin Common Room. With each and every passing moment, Tracey felt herself grow more and more concerned, to the point her stomach was twisted into knots.

Had she done something wrong? Was it something she had said?

Finally, Daphne curled her feet closer to her, firmly staring at the ground.

“My … My _parents_.” She spat the word out as if it was toxic. “They didn’t like me lying to them.”

Tracey felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She knew _exactly_ what she was referring to — that thrice-cursed letter — and that she was ultimately the cause of pain for her friend.

“But I thought everything was okay?” she said tentatively. “They know I’m a half-blood, but they did let you stay here for the holidays.”

_They let you stay here with me_.

Daphne was nodding, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Tracey reached out and held her hand, which only caused her friend to let out a strangled sob.

It was in that moment, Tracy knew that the damage reached far, far deeper than she originally thought. She felt tears sting her own eyes. The pain her friend was experiencing was becoming her own.

“What happened?” she pressed gently, giving Daphne’s hand a comforting squeeze.

“I did what I told you I would,” the blonde cried, “I lied. I tried to “explain” away everything to them, but I guess I wasn’t Slytherin enough. My father saw right through me … and I have the bruises to show for it.”

“That slimy bast—” Tracey began to snarl, before being cut off by her friend.

“That’s not the worst of it, Trace,” Daphne whispered. “Astoria is set to inherit now. For all intents and purposes, she is the firstborn child.”

“You mean you’ve been disowned?” Tracey yelped in shock. Daphne shook her head.

“Not really … but yeah, pretty much,” she replied. “I still have the Greengrass name, and I’m allowed to return to the Manor for the summer holidays. But that’s about it. Astoria will inherit everything … and be forced to marry a man of my … my _father_ ’s choosing.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Daphne!” Tracey proclaimed, her voice distraught. “I never wanted you to suffer like this. Not for me! I’m not worth it!” She watched as Daphne remarkably smiled up at her.

“But you are,” her friend whispered. “You’re worth all the stars in the sky.”

Tracey felt something press into the palm of her hand. She glanced down to see the glittering orb — she must have set it down at some point — before looking back up into her friend’s determined eyes.

“Promise you won’t leave me,” Daphne murmured. “Promise you’ll stay.”

Tracey felt her throat constrict with emotion. She coughed, trying to clear it.

“Of course I’ll stay,” she promised.

“Thank you, Trace.”

Daphne sighed and gingerly arranged herself, so that she was leaning against her shoulder. Tracey sighed and brushed back Daphne’s hair, so it was tucked behind her ear.

“Always, Daphne. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N — Thank you, June (JBrocks917) for betaing this drabble!
> 
> Prompt — Day 6: (word) Present
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 806


End file.
